middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rangers of the North
The ''' Rangers of the North '''were the last remnant of the people of the kingdom of Arnor. They were therefore the only descendants of Numenor living in the north. They were considered rangers by the people of Eriador, who thought them "dangerous folk, roaming the wild" but were in fact busy protecting them, and the people of the Shire. They also maintained the line of Isildur through the line of Aranarth. Background The Dúnedain of Arnor dwindled after the breaking of Arnor into three kingdoms and the wars with Angmar. Cardolan and Rhudaur soon fell and only the petty-kingdom of Arthedain maintained the noble line of Isildur. Finally, that too was destroyed in the Battle of Fornost and Arvedui, the last King of Arthedain was lost in the sea. Arvedui's son and heir, Aranarth claimed the title of the Chieftain, who would rule the remnants of his people. Elrond had in his keeping the heirlooms of the house of Isildur: the shards of Narsil, the Star of Elendil, the Sceptre of Annúminas and later the Ring of Barahir, ransomed from the Lossoth. The Rangers became a secretive wandering and nomadic people around Eriador, far from Sauron's spies, little known or remembered, and their deeds were seldom recorded. History The Watchful Peace followed the loss of Arnor and after its end, the enemies concentrated mostly against Rhovanion and Gondor. During that time, the Rangers fought minor battles and skirmishes against orcs and wolves in order to keep the region safe. The hobbits of the Shire flourished under their protection. During the rule of Arassuil, the Orcs and Goblins of the Misty Mountains became more bold, daring to invade Eriador. The Rangers fought many battles trying to hold them back, but one party from Mount Gram managed to reach the Shire, and were fought off by a party of brave Hobbits under Bandobras Took in TA 2747. Soon after, the Long Winter arrived and many lives were lost, and Gandalf and the Rangers had to help the Hobbits of the Shire survive. In 2911, during Argonui's rule, the Fell Winter began with the Brandywine freezing over. This was a catalyst for White Wolves invading Eriador from the North which must have harassed the Rangers. In the last year of his reign, great floods devastated Enedwaith and Minhiriath leaving Tharbad ruined and deserted. The following years were peaceful although Arador was killed by hill-trolls and his son Arathorn II was killed while hunting orcs. Arathorn's son, Aragorn II succeeded him, who between 2957 to 2980 took great journeys, serving in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor. Many of his tasks weakened Sauron and his allies, and the West endured him during the War of the Ring. At that time Aragorn's Rangers were scattered and diminished. They were unable to stop Ringwraiths from breaking through their watch at Sarn Ford, entering The Shire. After the War of the Ring, however, they helped to re-establish Arnor as part of the Reunited Kingdom under Aragorn's rule.